godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 9 - Blood's arrival
//The next day, at Ken's patient room// Clara is sitting next to Ken's bed Clara: Hmmm..... Clara wondered if she can get the Resonance effect once again She then our her hand on Ken's forehead Clara: .... !? She got what she taught what would happen This time, she got a short vision that shows Ken killing Misaka Clara: Wait.... Ken killed Misaka? Ken: Uppfhhh... Ken is waking up Clara: Oh, youre waking up. Stay there, I'll be calling Dr. Sakaki She left the room to call Dr. Sakaki //Few moment later// Dr. Sakaki: It seem the hallucination is lessen Clara: Thats good Soma: I dont know if this will help or not, try giving him more Bias Factor? Dr. Sakaki: Theoratically, that should help calming down the confused Oracle Cells in his body Soma: We should wait a couple of days for results Dr. Sakaki: Yes. Lets give him the Bias Factor right now //Days later// Dr. Sakaki: Hows you feeling? Ken: At least Im not drunk Dr. Sakaki: Soma, your suggestion worked! Soma: Thats good. Now, dont do more stupid action He left the room Dr. Sakaki: I need to prepare for BLOOD to come over here Ken: They are coming here? When? Dr. Sakaki: In few hours Ken: Oh, I can do some exercises //Few hours later, at the Lobby// Clara and I step out of the elevator Erina: Im not your little sister, Emil! Ken: ..... I walk to Emil and pull his shoulder Then, I uppercut him down to the lower level Clara: Uhh.... Ken: Annoying guy. Sorry for you to put up with that guy, Erina Erina: Thanks Ken. I wish he would just shut up ???: ..... Erina: This Hiro, Co-Captain of BLOOD Ken: Hey, Im Ken. Captain of Unit 0, nice to meet you and work with you Hiro: Unit 0? Ken: Its a small unit comprised of me, someone else and her *point Clara. Our job is mostly pickup valuable stuff and bring in survivors for compatibility test. Its daily too Hiro: Oh, that sounded like a harsh job Ken: Not really. Also, they are throwing a party for you guys' arrival in the Lounge. Have fun Hiro: Huh? Youre not coming? Ken: No, I have a task to do Hiro: Oh. I wish for your best safetiness Ken: Thanks Hiro when into the Lounge Ken: Clara, go have fun with the party in the Lounge Clara: What? Why? Ken: Just go Clara: No I turn her around and push her to the entrance of the Lounge Ken: See you later Clara: ....... I went ahead and see Hibari Ken: Hey Hibari Hibari: Hello Ken Ken: Any Aragami need to be killed? Hibari: There should be a couple of Borg Camlann near the Church Ken: Ok, got it Hibari: 2-3 Borg alone? Maybe you should bring Gabriel along? Ken: Im fine Hibari: Im worried about what happened few days back Ken: Im totally fine Hibari: ... okey //After few hours at the City of Mercy// Borg: RAAAAHHHHH!!! The Borg fire multiple thorns from its shoulder Few of them missed but I catch one and and throw it back right at its mouth Borg: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!! I run toward the Aragami and jump on its shoulder Ken: Night-night I plunge my God Arc into its head The Borg thrash around before fall on the ground and stop moving Ken: (Devour the core!) God Arc: (Okey~!) ---- Ken: (So, youre knocked out too back then?) God Arc: (Yes, I think its from her) Ken: (Clara?) God Arc: (Yes. Its quite rare for me to be knocked out of the sudden) Ken: (Its seem that she can stop Oracle Activity dead at its track...) God Arc: (Thats a dangerous power....) Ken: (Yes but atleast she overcome her past) I give out a big stretch God Arc: (A Borg behind you) I turn around The Borg smash its shields and let out a roar Borg: RRAAAAAAHHHH!! The Borg then combine its shields and point its stinger infront of it After that, it charge toward me like a jousting knight Even though it look like a powerful attack, I able to block it with my gauntlet I use my God Arc's Predator to grab hold it and smash it around me After a good smashing around, I throw it into a build Then I change my Short Blade into Buster and stab it multiple times Ken: Hello, Hibari? I only found 2 Borgs Hibari: Oh? Please return to the Den. Thank you for your hard work Ken: Okey. (I wish there would be more of them...) God Arc: (Hey, atleast there 2 of them rather than none) Ken: (True. Time to head back) //Back at the Den's Lobby// I saw Clara waiting on the couch as I enter Ken: Oh, youre waiting for me? Hows the party? Clara: Its great and all, especially Yuno, thats her name, I think, sang a song while playing a piano Ken: Yuno? Clara: I barely understand Japanese, sorry Ken: Its okey, I'll check the Termina then Clara: .... mhh Ken: Something wrong? Clara: About 3 days ago, I touched your hand... and I got the "Resonance" effect Ken: ... and? Clara: ....... I saw you killing her.... Misaka.... Its unclear so Im want to clarify this.... Ken: ...... You know what happen when a God Eater lost his armlet? Clara: Eh? Um.... that person will transform into an Aragami? Ken: Correct and that what happened to her Clara: ....... Ken: I hope that cleared your misunderstanding. I even have to fight her mutated Aragami and it almost cost my life in the process I raise my left hand and clutch it Clara: You... fought her? Ken: Yep. I have to use her God Arc since mine was not even scratched it Clara: Isnt touching other's God Arc are.... kind of bad? I shake my left arm and the gauntlet make some metallic sound Clara: ........ Ken: Im gonna stop here before it get worse. See you tomorrow Clara: ...... (He really doesnt care what happened?) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic